The Return of Evil
by Yaredo
Summary: CANCELED! In the middle of nothing a creature is waiting for its revenge. Somehow it escapes and tries to destroy the Digital World. Can the Destined stop it?
1. THE DARKNESS!

Digimon - The Return of Evil - Chapter1 - THE DRAKNESS!  
  
Somewhere in the nothing a dark creature is waiting. Waiting for its revenge. Caught in it's own thoughts. Many years ago it had tried to invade the DigiWorld. But five DigiDestined had stopped it and banned to the world of nothingness. For many years it had waited there. Planed its revenge. But how could it ever escape this world. A world without an exit. There is no way, or is there? All of the sudden a gate opens. The creature was not sure what was happening. A dark voice called its name. It was a frightening voice. The creature was used to such voices but it hasn't heard anything in a whole while. "Who is there?" The creature asked. "Someone who wants to help you get your revenge." The voice answered. Now the creature recognised the voice: "You are Apocallimon, aren't you?" "So you haven't forgotten me. Come out!" commanded the voice. "Why should I trust you?" asked the creature. "Well," the voice replied: "If you don't you will never get out of your prison." That was enough. The creature could not wait a second longer to escape. It went through the gate. Then it was where everything had started. In the DigiWorld. Now it could get its revenge. But wait a second. The creature turned to see Apocallimon. Then it asks: "What do you want from me?" "Oh nothing much." Apocallimon replied: "I only want my revenge two. Releasing you to the Digital World was enough. Now everything will die in the chaos. You can get your revenge and I won't have to do anything to get mine." The creature thought not long. It knew right away that this was what it wanted for many, many years.  
  
In a cave of a mountain of the DigiWorld was the creature. It reached out its hands and a few DigiEggs appeared. It took not very long till they hatched. Again the creature reached out its hands. A black aura filled the cave. The Baby Digimon digivolved to the Champion and the Ultimate level. There was a WaruMonzaemon (a dark very ugly and broken teddy bear), a Devidramon (a black dragon with a few sets of wings), a Raremon (a very ugly slimy thing), a MarineDevimon (a giant jelly fish looking creature) and a RedDevimon (looks like a red human with wins, horns and very long arms). The creature said: "Go! Destroy what you want! But when the DigiDestined come, call me!" Then all the Digimon leave. The creature is left behind. It is still in thoughts. Finally it would get its revenge. But what if the DigiDestined win again? The creature could not take it to go beck to the nothingness. It drives you insane. No, that will not happen, ever. It would never go back. These thoughts make it ten times stronger than it is. But will that be enough? It has to be. It will win. It will win. It can't louse! NEVER!  
None of the characters is mine except for RedDevimon and the Creature! Mwuahahahahahahahahaha!! 


	2. A STRANGE DIGIMON!

Digimon - The Return of Evil - Chapter2 - A STRANGE DIGIMON!  
  
It's a sunny day of the spring. The wind blows through the leaves of the trees. Everywhere are people walking through the streets. The school bell rings clearly. The young kids run out of the school. A young boy is walking along a small path in the park. He wears a blue shirt, brown shorts and goggles. As he gets to the place where ha wanted to. He and his friends call it the hiding place. He opens a gate. Then he sees a small red dinosaur. It growls. Then the boy asks: "What is it, Guillmon?" "Takato, there is a Digimon in the city." The dinosaur replies. Then Guillmon starts running. "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
As they get there, they see two kids standing on the street. One of them is a girl with brown hair and she wears a white T-shirt. The other one is a boy with blue short hair and an orange jacket. "Ruki, Lee! What's going on?" Takato asks. Ruki, the girl, answers: "It's a Devidramon. But it's stronger than it is supposed to be. Devidramon is level Champion, but it fights like an Ultimate Digimon." She shows at three fighting Digimon. It's the Devidramon; a Kyubimon (a yellow fox with nine tales) which belongs to Ruki and a Gargomon (a bunny with pants and machine guns as hands) which belongs to Lee.  
  
"All right," says Takato: "Guillmon, digivolve!" He takes a card and slashes it in his D-Power (or D-Arc, a small device to help Digimon to evolve).  
  
"Guillmon digivolve to Growlmon!" Now the small red dinosaur looks like a big red dinosaur. It shoots a big flame in Devidramon's direction. But Devidramon moves away so the flame hits a building. Gargomon jumps in front of Devidramon and shouts: "Gargo pullets!" Devidramon gets hit but the pullets have no effect on him. Devidramon grabs Gargomon with one of its big hands. Kyubimon fires nine blue flames at Devidramon. Devidramon flies into the air but releases Gargomon. "You have to digivolve to the Ultimate level!" says Rika. But then a hole in the air opens. Devidramon disappears in it. The Tamers (that's what the kids call them selves) look questioning into the sky. "What happened?" Lee asked. "I... I don't know." Answered Takato.  
  
A bright light shined at them. A voice talks to the Tamers. It says: "Come back to the Digital World! We need you." Gargomon says: "That's the voice of Zukiyaomon!" Then they disappear.  
  
I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Ruki = Rika, Lee = Henry 


End file.
